


Love A Girl Right

by waitingforyouonce



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforyouonce/pseuds/waitingforyouonce
Summary: After years as close friends Damon and Bonnie’s relationship has shifted into something romantic. However before they can get too serious, he purposely sabotages things and leaves town thinking she deserves better than him. When he returns 10 years later, he’s not sure how to react when he sees that she’s moved on in a way he didn’t expect.





	Love A Girl Right

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a long time since I've updated any of my stories, but with my mother being in and out of the hospital writing is the last thing I've wanted to do these last few years. My mother died a couple of months ago and to distract myself I started rewatching the show. While watching, I got some new ideas for some stories and decided to write them out. I'm still dealing with my mom's death so I can't say the updates will be frequent, but I'm hoping that this will eventually inspire me to get back to my old stories.

**Mystic Falls —2016**

Bonnie heads upstairs to Damon's bedroom, anticipation rolling around in her stomach as she thinks of the night of sex they have planned. They've been together for about a month, but last night was the first time they slept together and despite the awkwardness of it she's definitely ready for more.

When she gets to the top of the stairs she walks towards Damon's room and when she sees that the door is open she walks inside. She expects to find him waiting for her in bed, but what she sees instead feels her with dismay.

Damon _is_ in bed, but he isn't alone.

He's on his back with a brunette woman on top of him. The woman's breasts bounce as Damon grips the woman's ass and eagerly raises her up and down on him. He thrusts upward and when the woman's head flies back she realizes that she knows that face very well.

For a brief second she thinks she's looking at Elena, but that thought quickly fades when she remembers that her best friend is too busy pining for Tyler to notice any other man these days. Yet seeing Damon with Elena would still be preferable to who he's actually with.

Katherine.

She's never been Katherine's biggest fan, but she didn't out right hate her until Katherine made Abby think she was in danger so she could siphon her vampire lifeline before murdering her in cold blood. Losing her mother hurt, especially since she and Abby had finally started to form a real mother-daughter bond only for it to be cruelly taken away. It's been a year since then, but the anger and hatred for the woman has only grown.

She gasps and takes a step backward, drawing Damon's attention. He reacts quickly and lifts Katherine off of him, but Bonnie is already heading for the door.

"Bonnie, wait!" Damon yells out as rushes after her.

She ignores his pleas and runs down the stairs intent on getting out of the boardinghouse, but comes to a halt when Damon is suddenly standing in front of her blocking her exit. He's clad in a pair of black jeans that are unbuttoned. Normally the sight of him shirtless would be a turn on, but right now all she feels is disgust.

"Move before I move you," she hisses and raises her hand, making it clear she has no problems moving him by force.

Damon doesn't budge, instead choosing to brave her wrath. "I didn't want you to find out this way, but I have to be honest with you. I never fell out of love with her. I care about you, but Katherine and I finally have a chance to be together and I have to take it."

Bonnie isn't quite sure how to take his confession. She supposes it shouldn't surprise her since his love for Katherine was the reason he returned to Mystic Falls in the first place. "If you've been in love with her this whole time then what the hell have we been doin—" she stops abruptly as a thought occurs to her. She and Damon made plans for tonight when she left his bed this morning so he knew she would be here tonight.

That means…

"You did this on purpose! You wanted me to see you in bed with her." She accuses, her heart sinking even more when she sees the confirmation in his eyes. "W-why would you do that?"

Damon's first instinct is to lie and continue trying to convince her that he loves Katherine, but he can tell that she won't believe him at this point. He sighs and decides to tell her the truth, "You deserve better than me and I knew seeing me with her was the only way you would realize that."

"So instead of respecting me enough to tell me you didn't want to start a relationship you have sex with me and the very next day fuck a woman I hate, purposely have me walk in on it, and then have the nerve to give me some bullshit about doing it for my own good," She snarls in disbelief.

"I'm sorry that you're hurt, but we both know that you've always wanted a normal life and that can't happen if you're with me because I'm not normal. It was only a matter of time before I did something stupid and fucked things up. You'll realize that I'm right eventually and find someone normal to spend your life with." he gives her another sad look and speeds away before Bonnie can respond.

Unable to deal with this any longer, Bonnie turns back toward the door only to stop abruptly when she realizes that Stefan is standing in front of her looking concerned.

"You heard what happened." She glances up at Stefan with teary eyes.

Her words are more of a statement than a question, but Stefan decides to answer her anyway. "I did. I'm sorry, Bonnie." He says earnestly before pulling her into his arms.

Bonnie immediately presses her face into his chest and allows herself to be comforted for a moment. While she and Stefan aren't as close as she is or rather _was_ to Damon, they've managed to become close enough friends that an embrace like this doesn't feel weird.

Still as close as they've gotten, she would rather fall apart in the privacy of her own home. So without warning she pulls away and takes a step backward, "I need to get out of here."

"Bonnie, I don't think you should be alone," Stefan starts to protest, but is cut off by Caroline's entrance.

"Stefan what's taking so long, the movie starts in 35 minutes," Caroline says as she enters only to stop abruptly when she sees Stefan looking at Bonnie worriedly. "What's going on?" Her voice turns protective when Bonnie meets her gaze and she sees the tears in her eyes.

Bonnie wipes at her tears and explains what just happened with Damon.

Caroline's first instinct is to go upstairs and give Damon a piece of her mind, but decides to wait until later because comforting Bonnie takes precedence right now. Bonnie's next words confirm that decision.

"This is my own fault."

Caroline frowns, angry that Bonnie's blaming herself for Damon's fuck up. "Bonnie, this is not your fault."

"Isn't it? All people do is either leave, die, or betray me. Hell sometimes they do all three at once so I really should have known that it was going to happen again."

Stefan wants to tell her that she's wrong, but he can tell she won't believe him so he decides to do something else instead. "Let us take us you home, Bonnie. I can make you some food and then we can watch some movies or whatever you want to do tonight."

For a second Bonnie is tempted by the offer because truthfully the last thing she wants is to be alone with her thoughts, but she knows that they were looking forward to their date. "You two clearly were going out tonight and I'm not going to ruin that with my drama."

"You're our friend and you've always been there for us, let us be there for you." Caroline can still see she's not completely convinced so she decides to take advantage of Bonnie's tendency to help everyone to get her to agree. "Besides there is no way either of us would be able to have a good time knowing that you're upset."

"Okay," Bonnie finally relents with a sigh.

"Great!" Caroline beams before slipping her arm through Bonnie's "we're going to do our best take your mind off that asshole."

Caroline then heads for the door arm in arm with Bonnie while Stefan follows closely behind them.

From his hiding spot, Damon watches as Bonnie walks out with Caroline and Stefan. At least he knows the two vampires will be there for her. He lets out a sigh and then slowly walks down the hallway leading back to his bedroom.

He didn't want to hurt Bonnie that way, but he realized not long after things turned romantic that she deserved better than him. He'd also known she wouldn't truly give up on the idea of them as a couple unless he did something she would never forgive.

So he planned things carefully; He purposely set up plans for them tonight, knowing she would come right to his room. He initially planned on bringing home a random girl, but then he remembered how she eventually forgave Jeremy the first time he cheated and he was afraid that wouldn't work. It had to be someone she hates.

That's where Katherine came in. She'd been suspicious when he approached her, thinking that he was setting up a trap so Bonnie could kill her, but when he promised her one favor no questions asked, she quickly agreed.

Sleeping with Bonnie the night before hadn't been in his plan, but he hadn't been able to stop himself from spending at least one night with her. It hadn't been the best sex he'd ever had, but he still relished in the moment, knowing it would be the first and last time he got to feel it. Still the lackluster sex had proven that he'd been right about Bonnie needing someone who was more traditional to be with.

When he finally walks back into his room, he's not surprised to see Katherine lying on his bed with a gleeful smile on her face. "The witch sounded hurt, is everything okay?"

"Shut up," Damon says before slipping out of his pants and climbing back into bed. He wastes no time thrusting back inside of her. He needs to get his mind off of Bonnie and sex is the best way to do that, even if it's with Katherine.

Two hours later he's managed to get them both off at least three times and now that he's finished, his thoughts immediately go to Bonnie. He pulls out of Katherine and rolls onto his back, not bothering to look at her when he snarls, "Get out."

Katherine makes a tsking sound as she climbs out of bed and puts on her clothes, "Is that any way to treat the woman that helped you out."

"Don't pretend like you're not getting a favor out of it," he glares at her as she slips into her boots.

Katherine rolls her eyes, but says nothing as she grabs her things and leaves.

Once he's alone he gets out of bed and pads across the room to retrieve a bottle of bourbon he has sitting on one of his dressers and begins to drink from it, hoping the alcohol will help him forget everything that is plaguing his mind. First thing tomorrow he will leave Mystic Falls for good. Maybe then he'll get Bonnie off of his mind and she can live the normal life she's always wanted.

* * *

"Is he always like this?" Bonnie asks as she watches Stefan almost frantically move around the kitchen of her studio apartment. She and Caroline are cuddled together on her bed with their backs propped against the headboard since the apartment isn't really big enough for any furniture other than an armchair.

She stayed at the boardinghouse for few weeks after leaving the prison world, but the large place was too overwhelming after being alone for so long. So she rented an small studio apartment across town and she's been there for the last few years.

"No, actually," Caroline shakes her head, slightly bemused by her boyfriend's behavior. "Don't get me wrong he loves to cook, but this" she gestures to the large array of food spread out in the kitchen "is all for your benefit."

Bonnie is surprised by how happy Stefan cooking for her makes her. She can only assume it's because she's never really seen him cook before. Still she doesn't want him to spend the whole night cooking and she says as much.

"It's fine, Bonnie," Stefan reassures her, "I'm happy to be able to cook for someone who can actually enjoy it the way it's meant to be enjoyed." Although he and Caroline can technically still eat food, they don't enjoy it the same way they did when they were human.

"Well you can at least sit down while the cake you just put in the oven is baking," she glances at the oven timer and sees that he has at least twenty minutes before it will be done.

"Okay," he smiles and takes a seat in the armchair in front of the bed.

"Well now that we're all sitting, do you want to talk about what happened back at the boardinghouse?" Caroline asks quietly. "You don't have to, but just know that we're both here to listen if you want to vent."

Stefan nods in agreement and Bonnie smiles, feeling warmed by their support. When they were back at the boardinghouse she had wanted to be alone to break down in private, but now she's glad the two vampires are here because their company makes her feel a little better. Especially since there is something else that is bothering her about what happened with Damon.

She cuddles closer to Caroline before starting, "Well you know how we had sex last night?"

"Yeah," Caroline answers carefully. She and Bonnie had talked about it just this morning when they had breakfast and though Bonnie had seemed happy, she could tell her best friend wasn't as happy as she should have been.

"Well what I didn't say was that it felt like he was more focused on himself while we were together. I just figured it was because it was our first time and assumed that we needed to get used to each other, but apparently he just wanted to fuck me before he broke things off." Bonnie tearfully explains.

Stefan and Caroline frown sadly, both hating to her so upset. Their gazes meet for a second and they silently agree to have a little chat with Damon the next time they see him.

"I know seeing him with Katherine was a set up, but when I walked in I could tell he was enjoying himself in a way he didn't with me. It makes me think it's me that's the problem. I knew last night was a bit of lacking, but I just thought it was because it was our first time. Apparently I'm just so bad in bed that he had to turn to Katherine to actually be turned on. He's just another person on the list of my sexual partners that clearly found me lacking."

"Considering your list of bed partners other than him consisted of a virginal Tyler, Vicki, and Jeremy I know you're not the problem."

Stefan does a double take at those last two names. "You slept with Tyler and Vicki?" He's not surprised by Bonnie's bisexuality since she told him that years ago, but he is surprised by those two because he'd never gotten any kind of vibe from her interactions with either of them.

Bonnie smiles at the look of shock on Stefan's face, "Tyler was my first guy and Vicki was the first and so far only girl."

Stefan hesitates for a moment before speaking, "I know it's none of my business and you can tell me to fuck off if you want, but how exactly did that come about?" He remembers what they both were like when he first returned to Mystic Falls and he can't see Bonnie giving either of them the time of day for that reason.

Bonnie is surprised that she actually wants to tell him, but falters unsure how to start. Her courage comes back however when Caroline takes one of her hands and gently squeezes it.

"They aren't really interesting stories, but okay. Tyler was the first. It happened during freshman year right after I turned fifteen. Elena and Matt had just started circling each other and wanted to go on date, but Elena's parents weren't exactly okay with her being alone with him. They only agreed to let her go if I was there since they figured I was responsible," She shrugs, making both Stefan and Caroline laugh.

"Anyway, Elena managed to convince me while Matt convinced Tyler. Of course the moment we got to our destination, Matt and Elena abandoned us to go make out. Back then Tyler hadn't turned into the jerk that he was when you first showed up in Mystic Falls. We talked and somehow that lead to us kissing which lead us just deciding to go for it. We agreed it would just be that one night and when Tyler started acting like a jerk not long after that, I'd known I made the right decision."

"And Vicki?"

"That was result of us being dared to kiss by this asshole on the football team. No one thought I would do it, but once I did it became clear we had some chemistry. Once the party was over we ended up back at my house and we spent the night together."

Bonnie lets out a sigh before continuing, "They weren't bad experiences at all and I got some pleasure out of them, but there was something missing. I thought it was because I wanted to actually be in a committed relationship with person I slept with, but between my messed up relationship with Jeremy and what just happened with Damon I think it's just me."

Stefan frowns, not liking that Bonnie is now doubting herself because of Damon. He is about to say something to dissuade her, but his girlfriend beats him to the punch.

"Bonnie, nothing you say will ever convince me that you're the problem," Caroline says fiercely. "You've always been very connected to your emotions and sex wouldn't be any different for you. I mean obviously you can get off without being emotionally connected, but I think sex is always going to be lacking for you unless you feel connected to the person."

"Well I felt connected to Jeremy and Damon look what happened," Bonnie mutters under breath.

"We all know I'm not Jeremy's biggest fan, but I did think he was good for you in the beginning. Eventually though it became increasingly clear that you were more committed to him than he was to you and I think that reflected your sex life. As for Damon…" Caroline trails off as a flood of rage fills her as she remembers what the bastard did to Bonnie. If he was in the same room as her right now she honestly thinks she would kill him.

Deciding that it's best she not continue down that road, she decides to move on. "You're going to find someone who feels just as connected to you as you feel to them. Someone that will take care of your heart and make sure your pussy stays wet."

"Caroline!" Bonnie gasps in surprise as she lifts her head from its place on Caroline's shoulder. Stefan can only chuckle, used to his girlfriend's behavior.

"What?" she looks at Bonnie completely unashamed, "Sex is very important to a relationship and you deserve someone that's going to give you multiple orgasms."

"I don't think I would have said it quite like that," Stefan smiles at Caroline before moving his gaze to Bonnie. "But she's right. You're going to find someone that will cherish you the way you deserve to be cherished." He starts to stay more, but the oven timer goes off and he flashes into the kitchen to take out his cake.

While he does that, Caroline turns to face Bonnie and gently begins wiping the stray tears from Bonnie's face. "I know you're hurt, but I hope you remember what we said."

Bonnie nods; though she's still not sure she believes she'll actually find someone. "Thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Caroline says warmly before she lets go of Bonnie's face. Her gaze goes to Stefan who is carrying a tray with some of the foods he just made on it. "Now let's take your mind off of everything for a little while."

Stefan places the tray down in front of them and Bonnie's stomach growls immediately. Bonnie glances at Stefan who is getting ready to head back to the armchair he was sitting in earlier. "You should sit with us. I know It will be a little tight with the three of us, but it is still has to be a lot more comfortable than that armchair."

"Okay," Stefan nods before climbing onto the part of the bed that hasn't been claimed by Caroline and Bonnie.

Once Stefan is settled, Bonnie grabs her remote and quickly finds something for them to watch.

Hours later after watching three movies and devouring a majority of the food, Caroline and Stefan have both fallen asleep, leaving Bonnie to her thoughts. Despite being the one to convince Stefan to get in her bed, a big part of her had expected to feel suffocated with two other people on either side of her, but as she dozes off she realizes that she feels comforted in a way she was not anticipating.


End file.
